


Mrs. Ketchum's Mother's Day

by Sashabutters



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashabutters/pseuds/Sashabutters
Summary: A busy day at the restaurant leaves no time for a break, or to properly keep an eye on her mischievous young daughter.
Kudos: 1





	Mrs. Ketchum's Mother's Day

Delia Ketchum hummed happily as she floated from table to table taking orders in her small, modest sized family restaurant. Today was Mother’s Day, one of the busiest days in the food industry, but not even that stressed the brown haired woman out. She had been looking forward to this day all week- Her son was coming home! At least for a visit anyway. Delia felt so honored that he would be making the time to come see her on this day. She felt invigorated and energized at the mere thought of seeing him again after so long, of course the four cups of coffee certainly helped to power her through the busy breakfast rush.

“Moooommmmyyyy, I’m bored.” The little five and a half year old black haired girl whined from her spot behind at the counter seated in a plastic chair with a Pokemon coloring book and few boxes of crayons that came with the kids menu. “I want to go home!”

“I know you do, honey, but you’re going to have to wait until Ash and his friends get here  
later this afternoon. “ Delia answered heading over to another customers table with a fresh cup of coffee in one hand, and plate of pancakes in another. Why’d the daycare have to be closed today of all days?

“Can I go outside and play?” Emily begged from her seat squirming back and forth.

“No, you need to stay where I can keep an eye on you.” Delia said shaking her head. “What can I get you two today?” Delia asked plastering a smile on her face for the customers while trying to curb her youngests complaints for her guests sanity as well as her own. After a few exchanged greetings and pleasantries, another order was filled for the overwhelmed chef in the back. 

A small twinge in the woman’s bladder let her know all the coffee she drank was starting to slowly catch up with her, but a brief glance at all the waiting guests outside, and all the tables that still needed to be cleared inside let her know that she’d have to take care of that later- much later.

“Mommmyyy!!” Another long drawn out whine called out to her as Delia let out an exasperated sigh.

“Mommy's busy!” Delia answered shoving dirty plates and silverware into a plastic tub as fast as she could before rushing back to dump them in the sink. “Oh that boy is so fired!…” Delia muttered trying to contain her frustration as the busy day wore down on the woman. “How could he call in sick on today of all days!”

“Mooommmyyy!”

“I know you’re bored, honey, but please just color for a little while longer.” Delia pleaded without turning around while beginning to lose her patience.

“But I have to go potty!!” Emily announced loudly to the entire breakfast and lunch diner earning a few chuckles from it’s guests.

“You and me both.” Delia muttered with a sigh resisting the urge to cross her legs while she wrote down another tables orders. After quickly taking the order to the rack above the kitchen, she quickly stopped by the counter. “Can you hold it for a little bit?” Delia asked hopefully, but frowned when she saw Emily squirming in her seat and grabbing herself. This is bad, I can’t take her home if she has an accident, but I can’t stop working to take her either. “Think you can be a big girl and go by yourself?” Delia asked a bit hesitant to let the pint sized troublemaker out of her sight.

Emily’s little green eyes lit up at the small bit of freedom she was presented with as she eagerly smiled and nodded her head. Why couldn’t I just use her as an excuse to pee as well? Delia chastised herself clearing another table before looking over her shoulder at the clock that hung above the counter. The breakfast rush should be over in another hour, then I can take a break.

After another forty minutes Delia found herself unconsciously bouncing from foot to foot with every table she stopped at regretting every single cup of coffee she drank that morning. Her once happy thoughts of seeing her son became replaced with her need to take a break with every passing minute until it got the the point she’d shove her own son out of the way if he was standing between herself and the bathroom. Ah customers can wait! I Can’t! She finally thought as she reached the point where she had to keep moving in order to avoid any leaks.

“Aww. who’s this little girl?” A woman asked heading over with Delia to the counter to ring up her total.

“This is my youngest.” Delia answered mindlessly keying in the information on the register while crossing her legs behind the security of the counter.

“She’s been so well behaved.” The lady went on digging through her purse for her credit card. “I haven’t heard a peep out of her this whole time I’ve been here.”

“Normally she’s a handful.” Delia said with a pained smile on her face as beads of sweat began forming on her head. Wait a minute...she’s right. I haven’t heard a single complaint out of her in a while. That’s not good; that’s suspicious!

“Emmy,” Delia asked turning her attention to the young girl who sat perfectly still in the chair once the lady was out of earshot. “Did you have an accident? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Emily shook her head and remained quiet. Suddenly a family of three walked in pulling Delia’s attention away from her interrogation as she seated the mother and two young children.

“Emmy, can I have two boxes of crayons, please? There should be a basket right under you...Emmy?” Ugh I know that look! That’s the I something bad and I’m about to get busted look! “Emily! What happened to all the crayons? There was a full basket this morning!” Delia asked after finding the now empty basket on the floor.

“I don’t know.” Emily mumbled hiding her face.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Delia asked using the palm of her hands to cover her face. Just 30 more minutes till Ash and his friends get here. Just 30 more minutes.

“Umm, ma’m?” A woman asked holding her young sons hand. “Do you have another bathroom or just the one that’s out of order?”

“Just the one that out of- wait, what?” Delia asked in panic. “Out of order?” She sprung to her feet rushing into the bathroom and froze at the sight of the tiled floor covered in water and a toilet that had long since over flowed. “No no no! This can’t be happening!” She muttered in agony seeing all hopes of relieving herself fly out the window. To make matters worse floating in the inch deep water was about ten empty cartons of crayons.

“Emmy! No, tell me you didn’t try to flush all the crayons down the toilet!” Delia said to her daughter once she returned to the counter while trying her best not to wet herself right then and there. After getting no response, she sighed. I’ll have to get Ash and his friends to watch the place while I run home. I hope I can make it! They should be here any minute! Please hurry! She mentally begged feeling the first leak escape.

“Emily? Why would you do that?” Delia asked returning to her daughters interrogation as Emily simply shrugged. “Look at me, Emily! Why would you do that?”

“I was bored.” Emily mumbled as she began to cry knowing she was in trouble.

A sudden jolt informed Delia she was running out of time. She quietly moaned while slightly bending forward and hands curled into fists at her side. She shifted madly from foot to foot as another leak escape larger than the last dampening her panties until they were thoroughly soaked. The first droplet snaked its way down her inner thigh as she cursed herself for wearing a skirt today. She was going to lose it at any second! It was no longer a question of if she was going to wet herself, but when and where.

Maybe if I run out the back I can squat behind the dumpster, she debated slowly moving towards the back inch by inch fearing if she made too quick or large of movements it would all come out.

“Can I have another cup of coffee?” Someone called out.

“I-I’ll be with you in a minute!” Delia stuttered out slowly making her way towards the back while ignoring the customers loud, obnoxious complaints about the poor service. Relief was just a few feet away! Just a little more! I can make it! Delia slowly inched her way out the door almost losing it on the spot as she fought her body’s desire to let everything come out. The dumpsters were right there! If she could just get behind them and manage to save her skirt… Suddenly the back door swung open startling the woman as the black haired boy yelled, “HAPPY MOTHER’S D-” he stopped mid sentence as he stared wide eyes with morbid curiosity.

Delia silently prayed it would be over soon as her body unleashed it’s severely held back torrent in front of her son as he stood gawking at her. All she could do was slightly bend over and hold her skirt out of the way as urine trickled down her legs, while most of it loudly splattered onto the concrete beneath her. 5 seconds, 10 seconds, why wasn’t it stopping? 15 seconds, omg, Ash, stop watching! 16 seconds. Oh God, Brock and Misty are here too. 20 seconds. Brock has a nosebleed. 23 seconds. Brocks fainted from loss of blood. 25 seconds, it’s slowing down. 28 seconds...it’s over.

“Ash! Don’t just stand there gawking!” Misty finally yelled breaking up the awkward silence as she stepped over Brock's lifeless body that glew bright red and made her way over to the distressed woman.

“C-could you go keep an eye on your sister?” Delia managed to choke out between sobs as Misty pushed him back into the diner.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Ketchum, don’t cry!” Misty said placing a hand on the woman’s back. “Here,” She said tossing a red and white ball into the air as a gold starfish stood on the spot as the gem on its center piece shone a bright red. “Can you help clean up, Staryu? Please gently use water gun to wash off any evidence.”

“Th-thanks, Misty.” Delia mumbled with a blush as she lifted her skirt out of the way as water was sprayed onto her legs. “I was so busy, and then Emily tried to flush all the crayons down the toilet and broke it. As soon as I close up here she’s going straight to bed for a nap.”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Ketchum, I’ve got just the pokemon who can help.” Misty said with a mischievous smile as she held up both a pokeball and black marker.


End file.
